


Reign || Thorin Oakenshield ||

by MessersSoft



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessersSoft/pseuds/MessersSoft
Summary: "I want to see it all" she whispered. "I would stay by your side for everything."Azyra thrived for adventures. Lusted for something unexpected to happen. Ached to feel the air of the Blue on her skin. Her wishes came true but ten times the amount when thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard find themselves as guests in the warm holy halls of Rivendell. Her home.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Reign || Thorin Oakenshield ||

THE HOBBIT

PROLOGUE...

Piercing blue eyes. A flurry of icy white hair. Perfect pink lips against pale perfect skin. Azyra rushed from the tree she hid behind to another. A wicked smile on her face as she hugged her bow close to her chest. One last arrow placed neatly between her fingers. The feathers as white as her hair, her own mark. She bit her lip, daring to peek behind the tree. But no, she must keep to her tactic.   
Bending her knees gently, she placed the arrow against the string of her bow and extended it, pointing into the air. She counted to three once she heard the crack of the branch and suddenly; with fierce strong might she turned around and pointed the arrow forwards. Her brother jumped back a step, his sword held in his hand but bent downwards. He looked to the arrow, calculating any form of escape but no. Azyra laughed, lowering her weapon and walking forwards to the young boy.   
"Aragorn" she called in a sing song tune, ruffling his hair up. "You have to be prepared. If your sword was up and I fired, you had a chance of deflecting my arrow. Don't give up. Think five steps ahead of you."

He sighed in defense, putting his sword back in his sheath and ran a hand through his hair. Tired. "I want to go back to my room" Aragorn murmured. Azyra rolled her eyes, pinching his cheek which made him smile all the less.   
"Fine. Let's go" she beckoned taking her arrow and her bow. 

They had been training for the past couple of months now. Aragorn was barely fifteen but he had asked his sister to train him and Azyra knew of no one more skilled than herself. He was still young and very new to Rivendell as well. Azyra remembered the letter she had received from his mother. Asking her to take care of the young boy. She was barely in her late teen years herself but she felt as though she owed it to her father. Arathorn. And besides, Aragorn was young and small. The young half-elf would have done everything to shield him from evil or any sort of harm at all. Therefore she wrote back to the Queen, but got no answer in return. It was only days later had she received a letter that Aragorn's mother had passed.  
"Don't be down on yourself Aragorn" Azyra murmured calmly looking to his young face. "You did good work. I'm proud of you." Aragorn grinned up at her.   
"Thank you" he smiled bowing his head and excusing himself from Azyra's presence. She waved him on, leaning against the wall behind her, hugging her bow to her cheek.

"Azyra!"   
"My Lord Elrond" the young girl bowed her head, straightening up and facing him with respect.   
"How was your lessons?" he asked. Azyra looked in the direction of where Aragorn had disappeared to. She shrugged her shoulders, joining him in step. He seemed to have been dressed for a journey.   
"Good. He is finding fighting a little difficult but his Elfish has gotten beautiful" Azyra spoke proudly.   
"All your doing. You're a great teacher and presence on him you know" Elrond spoke to her comfortingly. Fondness covered his voice. Azyra smiled in thanks.   
"Thank you."  
"I want you to accompany me and a group of others. Out on our borders I've had word of a pack of orcs." There was a glint of something in his eyes.   
"I'll grab my arrows" she grinned. Elrond nodded his head, watching her turn around and run for the armory where most of the weapons were held. Azyra skidded in front of a crate of arrows, neatly engraved with slender long letters of her name. She opened the crate, filling up her quiver with long elegant arrows neatly and evenly trimmed at the end of beautiful white feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take ownership or claim of the characters or the plot-line of The Hobbit. I only own Azyra. All rights belong to the remarkable J.R.R. Tolkien.


End file.
